


Woah

by lavande



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Poetry, basically the reader takes amys perspective in the pilot that is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavande/pseuds/lavande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm not a native speaker and i know practically nothing about poetry, but i hope you enjoy this cute lil' piece of overwhelming feelings anyway! have fun x</p>
    </blockquote>





	Woah

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a native speaker and i know practically nothing about poetry, but i hope you enjoy this cute lil' piece of overwhelming feelings anyway! have fun x

the first time you kiss her  
your body trembles and  
she swallows the sound of your heartbeat  
with the movement of her lips  
all you want to do is yell her name  
from the rooftops, carve your initials into   
this very spot, build something permanent.  
she makes you forget your audience:  
somehow you know that right now,  
it’s not an act, it can’t be,  
and that the stars are shifting  
into their designated positions  
she’s feeling it, too, isn’t she?  
when you turn around to take in   
the cheering masses   
(for you, isn’t that insane)   
you can’t help but think:  
i know.   
i know.


End file.
